


~Poems~

by User_0notfound



Category: Original Work
Genre: Just a poem dump, Nothing to see here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User_0notfound/pseuds/User_0notfound
Summary: Just a place to dump the poems I've written.
Kudos: 5





	1. Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making my stuff public so, please be kind. I do take constructive criticism though.

Tired.

"I'm tired today"  
That's all I can say  
My mind's a blank  
But my body's awake  
I try to sleep  
But the memories creep  
Into my mind,  
where there's nowhere to hide  
"I'm tired today,"  
is all I can say  
As the memories fade,  
and night turns to day.


	2. Outside

Outside.

The sky is pink  
The breeze is calm  
Nobody knows what I'm thinking of  
I'm thinking of freedom  
I'm thinking of peace  
The trees wave calmly in the breeze  
Outside is a peaceful place  
To think  
To rest   
To forget how strange the world truly is


	3. Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too fond of this one. Mainly because it's old.

Another Day.

Another day goes by  
Has anything changed?  
Same old routine  
With the same old pains  
I'm happier today so I guess that's a change  
A change for the better  
A change for today  
I know today's the day  
A day for change  
Even if it seems  
Like it's just another day


End file.
